This invention relates to an endoscope system, more specifically to an endoscope system provided with a safety circuit.
Recently, microcomputers have come to be applied to uses in a wide variety of apparatus and systems including endoscope systems. Application of a microcomputer to the use in an endoscope system requires at least the minimum of a safe measure to counter run over of a CPU of the microcomputer due to noise or heat, since the endoscope of the system is used for diagnosis on the human body or the like. Especially in those endoscopes which include air and water supply units or a light source unit, if the CPU runs over, air and water supply will be rendered unstable, or illumination light will fail to be supplied to the affected region to be examined. Thus, the affected region cannot be observed through the eyepiece section of the endoscope. This would be a serious situation from a viewpoint of security.